Das letzte Schuljahr
by Julia11
Summary: Das letzte Schuljahr beginnt für Hermine und Draco verwirrend. Doch als Prof Dumbledore eine unerwartete Ankündigung macht, nimmt das Verhängnis seinen Lauf.
1. Überraschungen gibt's überall I

Pairings: Draco/Hermine Genre: Romantik Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermine Granger & Co gehören J.K. Rowling und nicht mir.  
  
  
  
Hoffe ihr lyncht mich nicht sofort ;-))) Ist schließlich meine erste Geschichte. Und bitte reviewt mir. Kritik ist immer willkommen!!!.   
  
  
  
  
  
1. Kapitel - Überraschungen gibt's überall (I)  
  
  
  
Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln beobachtete Hermine das bunte Treiben. Sie war wieder zurück. Wie jedes neue Schuljahr begann auch ihr siebtes und schließlich nun auch letztes Schuljahr mit dem Besuch in der Winkelgasse. Die ganzen Sommerferien hatte sie sich darauf gefreut. Zwar waren die Ferien mit ihren Eltern in Süd Frankreich nicht schlecht, doch sie vermisste ihre Freunde, Harry, Ron, Lavender und Parvati, vielleicht auf Malfoy. Obwohl er sie nicht immer besonders freundlich behandelte, musste sie doch zu geben, dass es ohne ihn ziemlich langweilig auf Hogwarts sein würde.  
  
Plötzlich tippte jemand Hermine an. Sie schrak aus ihren Gedanken hoch, drehte sich um staunte nicht schlecht. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Hinter ihr stand Malfoy. War es wirklich Malfoy??? Er war nicht mehr der kleine blasse Junge, der er vor den Sommerferien war und den Hermine kannte. Er war nun mindestens einen Kopf größer als sie, muskulös und offensichtlich hatte ihm der Besuch beim Frisör gut getan.  
  
Mit einem hämischen Grinsen begrüßte er Hermine: "Na Granger, wieder mal am Träumen?" Genauso bissig wie eh und je wollte sie erst antworten, besann sich dann aber eines besseren. Warum sollte sie das letzte Jahr genauso wie die anderen Jahre, mit Streit beginnen? Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte ironisch: "Na klar, und zwar von dir!" Malfoy sah sie an, wurde leicht rosa und grinste. Auf die Reaktion war sie nun nicht gefasst gewesen. Mit einem kurzen "Muss los. Man sieht sich." Verschwand sie in der Menge und ließ ihn stehen.  
  
***************  
  
Als wäre etwas anderes zu erwarten gewesen, fand sie Ron und Harry vor dem Besengeschäft. Die beiden waren gerade in einer hitzigen Diskussion über Vorteile und Nachteile des "Speed 3000". "Hallo Jungs!", begrüßte Hermine sie. "Hey, Herm! Siehst ja echt Klasse aus. Wie wWaren deine Ferien?", fragte sie Ron. Hermine war überrascht. Hatte sie sich in den Ferien so viel verändert? Anscheinend doch. Ließ es aber bleiben die Jungs danach zu fragen. "Gut das du fragst, Ron. War mit meinen Eltern im Urlaub." "Mich fragst du lieber nicht", mischte sich Harry ein. "Hab meine Ferien wieder mal bei den Weaslys verbracht. Wie jedes Jahr." "Ey, komm Harry. Hör auf so eine Mine zu machen. Wir können uns so was manchmal eben nicht aussuchen!" Mit einem Klaps auf die Schulter, sagte er lachend zu Ron: "Sag mal. Seit wann bin ich nicht gerne im Fuchsbau?"  
  
Nachdem sie ihre Einkäufe für das neue Schuljahr gemacht hatten. Und zu ihrer Überraschung auf der Liste stand: Alte Hexenreiseapotheke von Matilde Kraut, Das große Buch der Verwandlungen und Freizeitkleidung, waren sie gespannt was das neue Schuljahr wohl bringen würde.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
Die drei Freunde verbrachten die Nacht im Tropfenden Kessel, so wie einige andere Schüler auch. Am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich auf zum Kings Cross. Kurz vor zwölf Uhr saßen sie dann in ihrem Stammabteil, dem letzten im Zug und machten es sich bequem. Es war ihre letzte gemeinsame Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts Express. Sie wollten es noch einmal richtig genießen.  
  
Um halb zwölf drang vom Gang ein lautes Geklirre und Geklapper herein, und die alte Hexe mit den Grübchen, welche jedes Jahr und das schon seit Ewigkeiten, ihren Wagen durch die Gänge schob, streckte ihren Kopf ins Abteil und fragte lächelnd: "Eine Kleinigkeit vom Wagen gefällig, ihr Süßen?" Das ließen sie sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und schlugen sich die Bäuche voll bis ihnen total übel war.  
  
  
  
Hermine jedoch bekam keinen Bissen hinunter. Sie musste immer noch an die Begegnung mit Malfoy in der Winkelgasse denken. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Er war wirklich rosa angelaufen. Malfoy, der immer coole und ich-bin-der- immer-harte-Typ wurde wegen ihr rot! Unwillkürlich grinste sie.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Herm. An was denkst du?", kam von irgend woher die Stimme von Harry. "Bitte? Ach, nichts. Geh mal Lavender und Parvati suchen" Auf dem Weg durch den Zug, schaute Hermine notgedrungen in alle Abteile. Da die Türen nun mal keine Fenster haben, blieb ihr auch nichts anderes übrig, wenn sie die beiden Mädchen finden wollte. Nachdem sie schon im achten Abteil war und keine Spur von den beiden war und sie auch diesmal ihren Standardsatz wieder aufsagte: "Hallo Leute. Habt ihr Lavender und Parvati gesehen?", dabei lächelte, fiel ihr auf, dass nur eine Person im Abteil saß. Er sah sie mit seinen grauen Augen an und grinste. "Ops, `tschuldigung. Falsches Abteil.", und wollte schon gehen, als er sagte: "Wenn's dir nichts ausmacht, kannst du auch mit meiner Gesellschaft vorlieb nehmen.." , sagte er sarkastisch. (ich weiß klingt ziemlich überzogen) "Mit dir? Na ja, das muss ich mir wohl noch mal überlegen.", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln. Setzte sich dann aber trotzdem auf die Sitzbank gegenüber von ihm.  
  
  
  
Hoffe, war nicht allzu langweilig. Fortsetzung folgt. 


	2. Überraschungen gibt's überall II

Für alle Harry Potter & Co. Fanatiker, an diejenigen die sämtliche Bücher schon auswendig können. Ich hab mich mit der Abfahrtszeit des Hogwartsexpress' verschrieben. Statt 12 Uhr fährt der Zug natürlich um 11 Uhr ab. Sorry!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2. Kapitel - Überraschungen gibt's überall (II)  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
Die Landschaft, die nun am Fenster vorbeiflog, wurde zunehmend wilder. Die ordentlich bestellten Felder, eingerahmt von gerade gezogenen Straßen und Wegen mit den kleinen Häuschen der Muggel Bauern waren verschwunden. Jetzt zogen dunkle, dichte Wälder, verschlungene Flüsse, verzweigte Seen und dunkelgrüne Hügel an ihnen vorbei.  
  
"Was is' eigentlich mit Hermine los?", mampfte Ron mit vollem Mund. "Sie führt sich seit wir im Zug sitzen irgendwie komisch auf! Erst keinen Hunger, dann macht sie so ein komisches Gesicht und schließlich grinst sie wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.", fügte er hinzu.  
  
"Hast Recht ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Keine Ahnung was sie hat.", antwortete Harry schulterzuckend mit einem besorgten Blick in die Richtung, in welche Hermine verschwunden war.  
  
"Wenn's was wirklich wichtiges ist, sagt sie es uns bestimmt. Hat sie ja auch sonst immer getan. Ne, Harry?  
  
Nachdenklich musterte Harry seinen Freund, als dieser nach seiner Feststellung über Hermine begann munter und mit offensichtlich großem Appetit einige von Bertie Bott's Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen aus einer Tüte zu angeln. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung musste er sich eingestehen, Hermine war in den Sommerferien wirklich erwachsen geworden. Sie hatte sich sehr zu ihrem Vorteil entwickelt. Sie war um einiges gewachsen, schlank und attraktiv, nicht mehr das Mädchen von früher, dass alle kannten. Auch ihr Haar hatte sie verändert, es war nicht mehr kraus, sondern lag jetzt in schönen vollen, glänzenden Locken auf ihren Schultern. Anscheinend hatte Ron all das bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt. Er benahm sich immer noch wie der alte Kumpel von früher. Durch nichts zu erschüttern, hilfsbereit und ein bisschen ungeschickt.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Leicht drang durch das halb geöffnete Zugfenster Fahrtwind ins Abteil, die Gardinen bewegten sich im Takt des rüttelnden Wagons hin und her, er ließ ihr Haar leicht ins Gesicht wehen. Mit einer kleinen Geste steckte sie sich die Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr und blickte ihn an. In diesem Moment war auf einmal dieses flaue Gefühl im Bauch wieder da. Das gleiche Gefühle als er ihr in der Winkelgasse begegnet war. Früher war es ihm gar nicht so aufgefallen, wie hübsch sie doch eigentlich war. Schwor sich aber das nie vor ihr zu zugeben. Niemals. Er richtete sich, auf seiner mit rotem Leder gepolsterten Sitzbank gerade auf, und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Was willst du Granger?", fragte er.  
  
"Geht dich das was an, Malfoy?", antwortete sie leicht gereizt. "Aber wenn du schon fragst. Ich suche Lavender und Parvati. Frage beantwortet?"  
  
Schlagfertig wollte er etwas erwidern, doch darauf fiel ihm nichts ein. Hatte er es früher nicht immer geschafft Hermine runter zu machen?  
  
"Sag mal", kam von Hermine, "hab' deine beiden Leibwächter Crabbe und Goyle heute noch gar nicht gesehen. Sind sie etwa durch die Abschlussprüfung gefallen?", fragte sie gespielt besorgt.  
  
"Haha, echt witzig. Sonst noch was?", gab er zurück.  
  
"Nein, erzähl mal. In den Ferien hat man so einiges gehört."  
  
"Naja, gebe ja selbst zu, die hellsten sind sie nun nicht ... ."  
  
"Ach?!"  
  
"Was ach? Warum erzähl' ich dir das eigentlich alles? Geht dich 'nen Dreck und platz das nächste mal nicht so rein, wenn du was willst.", brauste Malfoy auf. Ärgerte sich aber im gleichen Augenblick darüber, dass so zu ihr gesagt zu haben.  
  
"Bitte? Wer fängt hier immer mit den Beleidigungen an? Ich bestimmt nicht.", erwiderte sie mit einem Wutschnauber und setzte sich gleichfalls aufrecht hin.  
  
"Jetzt halt aber mal die Luft an! Ich bin es immer, was?", konterte Malfoy wütend.  
  
Nun hatte sie genug, war er echt so blöd. Dachte er wirklich, dass er die Freundlichkeit in Person zu ihr war. Zornesröte stieg ihr ins Gesicht, "Dachte dieses Schuljahr mal ohne Streit mit dir beginnen zu können, Malfoy. Geht aber anscheinend nicht!", damit stürmte sie ohne Malfoy eines Blickes zu würdigen aus dem Abteil und warf mit einem lauten Knall die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
Mit einem gewaltigem Schnauben kam der Zug zum Stillstand. In Scharen drängten sich die Schüler aus den Wagons, hinaus in die kalte Abendluft, auf den schmalen, dunklen Bahnsteig um eine der pferdelosen Kutschen auf dem Bahnhofsvorplatz zu ergattern, wobei die verwirrten und hilflos drein blickenden Erstklässer von einer Seite zur anderen Seite gedrückt wurden. Doch da erklang schon die kräftige Stimme von Hagrid dem Wildhüter vom Hogwarts. Er hatte genauso wie die letzten Jahre seinen schäbig, braunen Maulwurfsfellmantel an. "Erstklässler! Erstklässler alle hier rüber!", rief er und der Schein einer Lampe erhob sich über ihren Köpfen. Hagrids großes, haariges Gesicht strahlte ihnen über das Meer der schwarzen, spitzen Zauberhüten hinweg entgegen. Und wie immer begrüßte er die drei Freunde als erstes: "Hallo Harry! Hallo Hermine und Ron!" Nachdem er sie mit seiner kräftigen, herzhaften Umarmung fast erdrückt hatte, musste sie sich beeilen um noch zum Schloss zu kommen. Sie sprangen schnell in die letzte Kutsche, welche einen Moment später ruckelnd ihren Weg zum Schloss antrat.  
  
Wie eh und je erstrahlte die große Halle in einem magischen Licht. Hoch über ihnen, an der verzauberten Decke leuchteten tausende von blinkenden Sternen und ein Meer flackernder Kerzen schwebte über ihnen auf und ab. Die vier langen Tische der Häuser waren mit schimmernden Goldtellern und -kelchen gedeckt, die die Gesichter der Schüler in ein warmes Licht tauchten. Vorkopf, am anderen Ende des Saales saßen die Lehrer an ihrem Tisch. Professor Dumbledore erhob sich feierlich, nachdem alle Schüler einen Platz gefunden hatten. Zu seiner linken saßen Snape, der kleine Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch und Madam Pomfrey. Zu seiner rechten befanden sich, Filch mit seiner Katze und einige unbekannte Gesichter. "Willkommen!", sagte Dumbledore und das Kerzenlicht schimmerte auf seinen silbernen Bart. "Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Ich habe euch allen einige Dinge mitzuteilen, und da etwas sehr wichtiges darunter ist, möchte euch das soweit auch als erstes sagen. Eine Sache, die in näherer Zukunft, denke ich mal, alle von euch betreffen wird. Ich will ausdrücklich betonen, dass es so etwas in der Geschichte von Hogwarts noch nie gegeben hat." Die Schüler blickten ihn überrascht an. So eine Rede hielt Dumbledore ihres Wissens nicht oft, und wenn, dann nur in wirklich wichtigen Angelegenheiten. "Also spann ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter.", fuhr er fort, "Unsere diesjährige Abschlussklasse wird dieses Schuljahr nicht auf Hogwarts verbringen." Ein raunen ging durch den Saal. Hermine, Ron und Harry blickten sich fragend an, wandten sich dann aufgeregt Professor Dumbledore zu. "Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört. Die Jahrgangsstufe Sieben wird, wie mit großer Mehrheit der Lehrerschaft beschlossen wurde," wobei einen flüchtigen Blick auf Snape warf, "ein halbes Jahr in unserer neuen Partnerschule Beauxbaton verbringen!"  
  
Augenblicklich wurde es mucksmäuschenstill und nach einer Sekunde des Erstaunens brach ein nicht enden wollender Tumult aus. An allen Ecken und Enden führten Schüler hitzige Gespräche. Hermine konnte es gar nicht fassen, sie fiel Ron und Harry um den Hals und drückte sie. Sie waren außer sich vor Freude. Die Lehrer hatten große Mühe, die aufgebrachte Menge zu Ruhe zu bringen. "Wenn ich nun fortfahren dürfte", begann Dumbledore, "so möchte ich noch einige Details, die sicherlich von Interesse sein werden, erklären." An dieser Stelle möge gesagt sein, dass der Schulleiter noch etliche Male von neuem mit seiner Rede beginnen musste, da er wieder und wieder von begeistertem Klatschen und Johlen unterbrochen wurde.  
  
"Wie jedes Jahr, so gelten auch dieses Jahr die alt bekannten Regeln. Kein Schüler betritt den Verbotenen Wald oder verlässt ohne Erlaubnis das Schulgelände. Weiter hin sind keine eigenen Besen etc. erlaubt. --- Doch nun --- lasst es euch schmecken!", fuhr er nach einer kurzen Pause fort.  
  
Noch während er das aussprach füllten sich die Teller, Kelche und Schüsseln mit den köstlichsten Speisen. 


	3. Nachtimbiss

Hier is' nun der dritte Streich. Hoffe euch gefällts, wenn nicht: Stichwort REVIEW :-)))   
  
3. Kapitel - Nachtimbiss  
  
***************************  
  
Vor Müdigkeit fielen ihr fast die Augen zu. Den Kopf auf beide Hände gestützt saß sie an einem der zahlreichen Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und beobachtete so gut wie es nun mal mit halb geöffneten Augen ging, die anderen bei ihren Diskussionen. Sie war viel zu müde um an diesem Abend noch mit zu mischen. Es war für sie ein durchaus ereignisreicher Tag gewesen. Sie ließ ihn noch einmal Revue passieren und musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Ihre Begegnung mit Draco im Zug ließ sie nicht mehr los. Und auch Professor Dumbledores unerwartete Bekanntgabe über das kommende Schuljahr hatte so ziemlich alle Siebtklässler, und nicht nur die, in helle Aufruhr versetzt. Jeder der nur irgendwie konnte, wollte natürlich mit nach Beauxbaton fahren.  
  
Es war schon eine merkwürdige Situation, nach all den Jahren auf Hogwarts durften die Schüler die Schule während des Schuljahres verlassen. Nachdenklich grübelte Hermine darüber nach. Was hatte die Lehrer davon überzeugt ihre Schüler in mehr oder weniger fremde Hände zu geben? Gab es eine Bedrohung für die Schüler, welcher Hogwarts nicht gewachsen war? War Voldemort ein weiteres Mal zurück gekehrt??? Hermine beschloss das Thema für heute ruhen zu lassen. Sie war viel zu erschöpft um sich darüber weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen und wollte stattdessen in den Mädchenschlafsaal, in ihr Bett. Dort angekommen ließ sie sich erschöpft in ihre Kissen sinken und war einige Minuten später in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Es war schon weit nach ein Uhr, als sie durch ein leises Gespräch von ihren Freundinnen Lavender und Parvati geweckt wurde.  
  
"... nein, das denkst du nur ..... würde sie nie machen.", kam von Parvati. ".... aber doch gesehen.", gab Lavender zurück ".... mal abwarten .... o.k.?", flüsterte Parvati.  
  
Die Stimmen entfernten sich in Richtung Waschraum.  
  
Hermine wusste nicht worüber die beiden sprachen und beließ es auch sich darin ein zu mischen.  
  
*******************************  
  
Wo sie schon einmal wach war, konnte sie nun auch nicht mehr einschlafen. Sie zog ihren Morgenmantel über ihr dünnes Nachthemd, band sich die Haare zu einem lockeren Zopf, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und begab sich dann leise hinunter in die Küche zu den Hauselfen, um ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Hermine tappte im fahlen Licht der spärlichen Nachtbeleuchtung, die von den wenigen Fackeln ausging durch die Korridore. Fröstelnd durchquerte sie die langen, menschenleeren Gänge der unterirdischen Verliese. Fast wäre sie am Eingang der Küche vorbei gelaufen. Mit einem kleinen Kitzler an der Birne schwang das Portrait des Obstkorbes zur Seite und gab den Durchstieg durch welches man in die Küche gelangte frei. Hermine stieg durch das Loch und landete im kleinen Reich der Hauselfen von Hogwarts. Sofort wandte ein Dutzend Elfen ihre Köpfe mit den großen wässerigen Augen in ihre Richtung und stürmte auf sie zu. Die Elfen streckten Hermine ihre langen knochigen Arme entgegen und begrüßten sie mit dünnen, hohen Stimmen. Allen voran Dobby. Überschwänglich hieß er Hermine willkommen und zog sie am Zipfel ihres Mantels an einen Tisch.  
  
"Hermine! Hermine, du besuchst Dobby?", fragte er ungläubig. "Dobby war gar nicht drauf vorbereitet, sonst hätte er großes, leckeres Essen gemacht!", fügte er mit einem schuldbewussten Blick auf den Boden an.  
  
"Dobby, ich wollte doch nur ....", begann Hermine ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
" Aber nicht schlimm. Wir haben noch ein bisschen.", plapperte er weiter ohne auf sie einzugehen. Mit Handbewegungen, wie die eines italienischen Kochs wies er alle Hauselfen an, aber pronto etwas für Hermine herbei zu schaffen.  
  
"Das ist nicht nötig. Ich wollte doch eigentlich nur etwas Wasser."  
  
"Ja, ja. Alles kein Problem."  
  
Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten und die Elfen hatten die köstlichsten Speisen auf dem kleinen Tisch, der unter dem Gewicht gefährlich an fing zu wackeln, aufgetürmt. So schnell wie sich gekommen waren, verschwanden sie auch wieder im hinteren, dunklen Teil der riesigen Küche. Dobby blieb bei ihr sitzen und beobachtete sie beim essen. Schon allein beim Anblick der Sachen lief ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Der Geruch von saftigem Braten, frischen Brot und Butterbier stieg ihr in die Nase. Obwohl sie nur ein Glas Wasser wollte, langte sie kräftig zu. Proppen voll lehnte sie sich schließlich zufrieden auf dem Stuhl zurück.  
  
"Boah, das tat gut. Jetzt kann ich wirklich nicht mehr."  
  
"Gut das es dir geschmeckt hat. Bist auch nicht die einzigste, die nachts Hunger bekommt."  
  
"Ist hier den noch jemand? Habe gar keinen gesehen.", fragte Hermine neugierig.  
  
"Naja eigentlich schon. Er sitzt hinten am Kamin. Ist kurz vor dir gekommen."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Ja, aber geh nicht hin. Er hat schlechte Laune. Dobby wollte es dir auch gar nicht sagen, weil Hermine ihn nicht mag."  
  
"Aber Dobby ...."  
  
*******************  
  
Nich meckern. Ich weiß ist etwas kurz geworden, aber das nächste wird spannender, länger und überhaupt besser. Versprochen!  
  
. 


	4. Des Nachts

*****************************************************************  
  
4. Kapitel - Des Nachts  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Die Beine des alten Holzstuhls ließen einen unangenehmen Ton erklingen, als Hermine ihn zurück schob und aufstand. Neugierig schlug sie den Weg in Richtung Kamin ein. Den Morgenmantel mit beiden Händen ein Stück über dem Boden hoch gezogen, versuchte sie so leise wie möglich zum Kamin zu gelangen. Sie schlich auf Zehenspitzen so leise wie möglich, doch ihre Schuhe knirschten bei jedem Schritt auf den groben Steinplatten. Hinter sich hörte Hermine den schwachen Versuch Dobbys, sie daran zu hindern weiter zu gehen. Er zog mit seiner knochigen Hand am Saum des Mantels, doch sie schüttelte ihm mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung ab. Die Neugierde war stärker. Wenn sie nicht wusste wer diese Person war, wie sollte sie wissen wen sie anscheinend nicht mochte?  
  
Durch die Dunkelheit der Küche drang allmählich der Schein des Feuers. Das fackeln der Flammen lies an den Wänden wirre Schatten tanzen. Vor Aufregung hielt Hermine die Luft an. Dann lugte sie vorsichtig um die Ecke eines Vorratsschrankes. Das Holz fühlte sich angenehm kühl auf ihrer erhitzten Wange an und ließ ihr einen leichten Schauer den Rücken runter laufen. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf den Kamin und den Sessel, der schräg mit der Rückseite ihr zu gewand davor stand. Die Lehne war zu hoch und so konnte Hermine die Person, die darin saß nicht erkennen. Um ja keine Geräusche zu machen, tastete sie sich langsam an der Wand entlang. Vor Aufregung, wer dort sitzen würde war sie richtig hibbelig. Fast angekommen, erklang eine ihr seltsam bekannte Stimme aus dem Sessel. Star blieb sie stehen.  
  
"Dobby, noch mehr Butterbier. Aber schnell!"  
  
War sie doch nicht so leise gewesen, wie sie gedacht hatte? Hermine musste erst mal schlucken. Was sollte sie sagen? Hilfesuchend blickte sie sich um. Es war niemand da war, um ihr helfen zu können. So raffte sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. Sie trat einen Schritt nach vorn, straffte ihre Schultern und antworte höflich:  
  
"Ähm, Verzeihung bitte. Ich bin nicht Dobby."  
  
Die Gestalt wandte sich um. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Nicht der! Aus dem Sessel sahen sie zwei traurig blickende graue Augen an, eingerahmt von einem Schopf weiß-blonder Haare. Einen für die Ewigkeit kurzen Augenblick sahen sie sich beide überrascht in die Augen. Die Wirklichkeit kehrte zurück und holte sie wieder ein.  
  
"Ach du bist es", sagte Draco.  
  
"Ja, wen hast du denn erwartet, den Weihnachtsmann?"  
  
"Wen?"  
  
"Vergiss es. Was machst du hier noch alleine mitten in der Nacht?"  
  
"Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen!"  
  
Hermine setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl der vor den Kamin stand. Sie blickten beide in die züngelnden Flammen. Lange saßen sie einfach nur da und beobachteten wie die Holzscheite allmählich abbrannten und sich in rote Glut verwandelten. Das Feuer knisterte und ab und zu leise. Wenn etwas frisches Holz verbrannte gab es einen kleinen Knall. Keiner wagte diese angenehme Stille zu zerstören.  
  
Draco musterte Hermine aufmerksam, aber doch unauffällig. Wieder fiel ihm auf, genauso wie auch schon zwei Tage zuvor in der Winkelgasse, wie bezaubernd sie war. Der rote Schein des Feuers tauchte sie in warmes Licht. Ihre weichen Haare, ihre zarte Haut, alles begeisterte ihn an Hermine. Er fragte sich warum ihm das erst nach all den Jahren, die sie schon auf Hogwarts waren, erst jetzt aufgefallen war. Er durfte so etwas nicht einmal denken, er war schließlich ein Malfoy und sie... Wenn sein Vater davon erfahren würde... Er würde sie sofort seine Todesser losschicken und sie umbringen lassen. Das durfte er nicht zu lassen, eher würde er seinen eigenen Wunsch unterdrücken, Hermine seine Liebe zu zeigen, als dass sterben müsste.  
  
Sie wandte ihren Kopf zu Seite und sah Draco an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Schnell wich er ihrem Blick aus. Es fing an in seinem Bauch an zu kribbeln, als diese sich trafen. Was war mit ihm los? Er war wusste es selbst nicht. Hermine registrierte sein Ausweichen. Warum wandte er sich ab? Hatte er was zu verbergen? Jedoch hielten seine Augen sie immer noch gefangen. Hermine kannte diesen Ausdruck bei Draco nicht. Es machte sie unsicher. Auf sie hatte er immer den Eindruck gemacht, als wäre er stark, selbstbewusst und immer darauf angelegt sie und ihre Freunde zu ärgern. Doch jetzt ... Sie war ratlos. Er wirkte verletzlich und melancholisch. Er strahlte eine Menschlichkeit aus, wenn man bei Malfoy von einer gewissen Menschlichkeit überhaupt sprechen konnte, bei der sie sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht sicher war, ob er zu so etwas fähig sein könnte. Etwas in ihr, ein kleiner Teil, fühlte Mitleid mit ihm, so wie er dort alleine im Sessel saß. Wenigstens für diesen Abend wollte sie ihr Vorurteile gegenüber ihm vergessen.  
  
Behutsam versuchte Hermine ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Ihr fiel kein passendes Thema ein, über welches sie mit Draco reden konnte, da sie so gut wie gar nichts über ihn wusste, was sie selbst wunderte obwohl sie ihn schon so lange Zeit kannte. Sie vermutet deshalb, dass sie ihn mit dem Thema, was sie wohl beide interessieren würde, Schule, wenig falsch machen könne.  
  
"Sag mal. Kommst du auch mit nach Beauxbaton?"  
  
Draco richtete seinen Blick auf die Flammen, da ihm klar war, dass er ihrem Blick nicht standhalten würde.  
  
"Weiß ich noch nicht. Mein Vater hätte es lieber gesehen, wenn Hogwarts mit Durmstrang verbündet." Leise fügte er hinzu: "Mitkommen würde ich trotzdem gerne."  
  
Hermine war überrascht.  
  
"Du kommst echt nicht mit?"  
  
"Naja, so ganz fest steht das nicht."  
  
"Oh, schade.", sie wunderte sich selbst. Das hatte sie doch nur gedacht.  
  
Draco sah sie verwundert an. Wollte sie etwa sagen, dass er mitkommen sollte? Das hätte er nicht von Hermine erwartet. Er hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, sie hasse ihn. Wegen all der hässlichen Dinge die er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Was er ihr auch nicht verdenken konnte. Oft hasste er sich auch dafür. Von Anfang an hatte er seine Chancen bei ihr verspielt, nur um sich vor seinen Freunden zu beweisen. Nur um die anscheinende Ehre der Malfoys, die ihm selbst zu wider war, zu bewahren. Nur um den Erwartungen der anderen gerecht zu werden, die ihn nur so kannten und es von ihm erwarteten. Er ärgerte sich. Er war kalt herzig und ohne Courage gewesen, dass er das alles so weit kommen lies. Die Stimme Hermines holte ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Sie stand neben seinem Sessel.  
  
"Ich geh dann mal wieder. Es ist schon ziemlich spät."  
  
Erschrocken blickte Draco zu ihr auf. "Du gehst schon? Bist doch gerade erst gekommen!"  
  
Hermine lächelte verschmitzt. War er etwa bestürzt, dass sie ging?  
  
"Ja, ich bin sehr müde. Für heute reicht es mir."  
  
"Warte ...", hastig stand Draco aus dem Sessel auf und stellte sich neben ihr.  
  
"... dann begleite ich dich.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Hermine erwartungsvoll auf. Sie war auf den ersten Schultag gespannt. Die ganzen Ferien über hatte sie sich wie wild darauf gefreut. Am Frühstückstisch sah Hermine wie Harry schmachtend zu Cho Chang herüber sah. Das entlockte ihr wiederum ein kleines Schmunzeln. Jahre war er in Cho verliebt gewesen, nachdem fünften Schuljahr hatte das aufgehört, aber jetzt hatte sich das wohl alles wieder verändert. Und bestimmt nicht nur ihr war es aufgefallen. Aber dieses Thema hatte sie lieber bis jetzt noch nicht erwähnt, denn es währe ihm wohl etwas peinlich gewesen. Nur Ginny Weasley tat ihr leid. Hermine wusste, aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass sie schon seit der ersten Klasse in Harry verliebt war. Vielleicht, überlegte sie, ist es nur eine kindliche Schwärmerei, aber sie würde dies niemals aussprechen. Denn das was Ginny für Liebe hielt, würde für sie solange Liebe bleiben, bis sie selber erfahren würde, was wahre Liebe ist.  
  
*******  
  
Der Woche verging wie im Fluge. Wie immer hatten die Gryffindors mit den Slytherins Zaubertrankunterricht und Snape war gut gelaunt wie und je. Ron bekam fünfzehn Punkte Abzug, weil er 'ganz aus Versehen' ein Loch in Pansy Parkinsons Umhang gebrannt hatte. Nachmittags standen Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auf dem Plan im Gewächshaus Nummer vier. Mühsam topften sie stundenlang Pestwurzsetzlinge in große Feuchtschalen um. Abends schafften die drei Freunde es dann im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen zu sitzen und ihre ihnen Aufgaben zur Vorbereitung für ihren Aufenthalt in Beauxbaton vor zu erledigen.  
  
"Hermine, welche Seiten sollten wir lesen?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Seite 20 bis 25", murmelte sie ohne von ihrem Buch zu aufblicken.  
  
"Aha. Danke."  
  
Nach einiger Zeit sah Ron von seinem Buch auf und sah Harry und Hermine an.  
  
"Sagt mal, ist es nicht ungewöhnlich."  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Malfoy hat es bis jetzt noch nicht geschafft jemanden von uns zu beleidigen oder sonst irgendwie bei Snape an zu schwärzen. Normalerweise ist er damit immer der erste."  
  
Nun blickte auch Hermine von ihrer Arbeit auf. Scharf sah sie Ron an. Das Thema musste nun wirklich nicht aufgewärmt werden. Sie hatten schon oft genug darüber diskutiert. Ron konnte sich stundenlang über Draco aufregen. Es war ihr unangenehm. Hatte sie in der einen Nacht, als sie Draco in der Küche getroffen hatte, nicht auch eine ganz andere Seite an ihm kennen gelernt? Ein Gefühl von Verrat stieg in ihr hoch, wenn sie nun Partei ergreifen würde. Ernsthaft fragte sie sich, ob alles nur schwarz-weiß war. Sollte sie ihn genauso hassen wie Ron und Harry oder konnte sie ihm verzeihen, was er ihr in der Vergangenheit angetan hatte? Menschen ändern sich mit der Zeit, warum auch nicht er.  
  
*********  
  
Hermine schweifte nachdenklich ab. Draco hatte sie bis in die Eingangshalle begleitet. Es hatte sie gewundert warum er plötzlich so freundlich zu war. Glücklich verdrängte Hermine aber die Frage und genoss es einfach, so wie es war. Den ganze Weg, durch die schaurigen Verliese und dunklen Gänge, waren sie schweigend nebeneinander her gegangen. Jeder seinen Gedanken nach hängend. In der großen Halle blieb Hermine dann stehen.  
  
"Danke, dass du mich noch bis hier her gebracht hast."  
  
"Kein Problem. Hab ich doch gern gemacht."  
  
Hermine lächelte Draco zu. "Eine gute restliche Nacht noch."  
  
Draco fühlte, wie dieses Lächeln die Nacht heller zauberte und einen unvergleichlichen Glanz hinterließ. Er war wie hypnotisiert. Das einzige was er noch sagen konnte war: "Gute Nacht." Grinsend lief er in die Verliese zurück.  
  
*********  
  
Hermine versuchte so beiläufig wie es ging einzuwerfen "Ach lasst ihn doch. Er hat bestimmt wichtigere Dinge zu tun."  
  
"Was du verteidigst ihn auch noch?", sagte Ron spitz.  
  
"Nein, warum sollte ich das tun?", gab sie zurück, "Hab ich gar keinen Grund für." Und im Stillen hoffte sie, dass sie wirklich keinen dazu hätte.  
  
******************************************************************* 


	5. Die Reise

********************  
  
Kapitel 5 - Die Reise  
  
********************  
  
~°~°~°~  
  
Mehr als einmal wanderte Hermines Hand nun schon zum Reißverschluss ihres Rucksacks. Sie war nervös. Ein unwohles Gefühl im Bauch, als würde sie von irgendwo beobachtet werden, verfolgte sie, seit dem Verlassen des Zuges an dem kleinen Provinz Bahnhof in den Cevennen. Stundenlang waren sie durch wunderschöne Landschaften gefahren, vorbei an beschaulichen Dörfer und Weinbergen, doch nun war Endstation für die Schüler von Hogwarts. Sie blickte sich suchend um. Niemand. Niemand Suspektes. Hinter ihr liefen Parvati, Neville, und all die anderen aus Gryffindor.  
  
Mit großer Mühe versuchte er einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen können. Irgendwo vor ihm lief sie. Da, ihr brauner Lockenkopf stach ihm durch Menge ins Auge. Sie war nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt und doch war sie unerreichbar für ihn.  
  
Durch andere Gedanken versuchte sie sich krampfhaft von diesem Gefühl abzulenken. Schließlich war es heute DER Tag, an dem sie zum ersten Mal Beauxbaton sehen würde. Sie hatte die letzte Nacht kaum ein Auge zu getan, da sich maßlos darauf gefreut hatte, denn immerhin war es 'die' andere große und bedeutendste Schule für Magie und Zauberei in Europa. Und wann hat man schon mal die Gelegenheit dort eingeladen zu sein? Jedenfalls sehr selten, und das wollte sich auch ordentlich ausnutzen und 'natürlich viel lernen'.  
  
Für die meisten Schüler konnte die Zeit bis zur Abreise nicht schnell genug vergehen. Es waren zwar nur zwei Wochen gewesen, in denen sich alle auf die andere Schule vorbereiten konnten. Sich aber auch auf die Situation, andere Länder, andere Sitten gefasst machen mussten. Doch schneller als sie es erwartet hatten, waren diese beiden Wochen verflogen.  
  
~°~°~°~  
  
Und dort waren sie jetzt. Auf dem breiten, einladenden Kiesweg, gesäumt von allerhand skurillen und merkwürdigen Marmorskulpturen, kleinen perlenförmig beschnittenen Bäumen, liefen sie beeindruckt dem Palais entgegen. Zu beiden Seiten des Weges erstreckten sich schier unermesslich große Parks.  
  
Haine von hohen, aber gleichzeitig anmutig wirkenden Bäumen, die in allen nur erdenklichen Farben im warmen Sonnenschein schimmerten, verteilten sich auf den weiten, satt grünen Grasflächen. Ganze Meere von zart duftenden Rosen, Veilchen, und Blumen, die sie noch nie in ihre Leben gesehen hatten, erstreckten sich so weit das Auge reichte. Eine sommerliche sanfte Brise ließ leichte Schwaden ihres betörenden Duftes vor rüber ziehen.  
  
Zu ihrer rechten tauchte ein unergründlicher See auf. Er schimmert geheimnisvoll in azurblau und grün, ganz anders als ihr See in Hogwarts. Wie ein Graben umschloss er den hohen Zaun um das Schloss herum. An Ufern, die umgeben von raschelndem Schilf waren, staksten Reiher und Flamingos umher. Auf der Seemitte schwammen zwischen rosafarbenen Seerosen und anderen Gewächsen auf dem klaren Wasser Schwäne. Der strahlend blaue Himmel, über den vereinzelte Schäfchenwolken zogen, setzte das Bild zum Schluss, dieses idyllischen Paradieses, in einen phantastischen Kontrast.  
  
Völlig übermannt von solch einer Pracht der Natur wanderten sie mit offenen Mündern staunend an den weitläufigen Parks vorüber.  
  
Ron stieß Harry mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite: "Harry, hast du so was schon mal gesehen?"  
  
"Nein. Aber wirklich cool. Zu Hause gibt es solche Parks überhaupt nicht, oder?"  
  
"Nee, nicht das ich wüsste. Schau mal da." Mit dem Finger zeigte er auf ein riesiges, prachtvolles schmiedeeisernes Eingangstor, das sich vor ihnen auftat. Es war kunstvoll gefertigt, die Spitzen und Enden der vielen Schnörkel und Verzierungen waren mit Gold und Silber überzogen. Im Herzstück jedes Flügels war die Kokarde Beauxbatons eingelassen. Zwei gekreuzte Zauberstäbe, aus denen drei Funken stoben. Wie von selbst schwang es vor ihnen auf, als die Menge sich dem Tor näherte.  
  
Imponiert schritten sie hindurch. Vor ihnen teilte sich die Zufahrt in zwei weitere Wege auf, machten eine Rundung nach außen und trafen sich dann wieder vor dem Eingangsportal. Eine große weit geschwungene Treppe aus glatten beige farbenden Basalt führte zur Eingangstor hinauf. Das zweiflügelige Tor, welches aus dunklem Mahagoni war mit feinen geschnitzten Ornamenten besetzt, in dessen Mitte zwei wuchtige goldene Knäufe prangten, schien es als könnte durch dieses hohe Tor ein Riese spazieren.  
  
Formgerecht zur Größenordnung des Eingangs, fiel auch das Palais aus. Es wirkte majestätisch. Ganz in hellen Stein gehalten, wie auch schon die Treppe, dehnte es sich weitläufig zu beiden Seiten des Eingangs aus. Es war schwer zu schätzen, wie es hoch es war, einige dutzent Meter waren es jedoch. Rundherum der emporragenden Fenster war verspielter Stuck mit anmutig wirkenden Gestalten angebracht. Teils ragten kleine Erker und Steinvorsprünge aus der makellosen Fassade auf. Weiter im Hintergrund ließen sich die Kuppeln und Spitzen von hochaufragenden Campanilen erkennen.  
  
~°~°~°~  
  
Mit geöffneten Mündern genossen die Schüler diesen prachtvollen Anblick ehe sich das weite Eingangsportal öffnete. Die Torflügel schwangen lautlos nach innen und zum Vorschein kamen die Schüler von Beauxbaton. Sie waren in leichte, fließende Stoffe gekleidet. Die seidenen Umhänge wehten leicht im spätsommerlichen Wind. Sie schritten leichtfüßig die weite Freitreppe hinab, stellten sich zu beiden Seiten dieser auf.  
  
Wie hypnotisiert starrten die gesamten Hogwarts Schüler sie an. Das waren sie also, die Eleven von Beauxbaton. Dieser Anblick sprengte bei weitem alle Vorstellungen, die man sich in Geschichten über die Beauxbaton erzählte. Die Gesichter zart wie Elfen, was mitunter nicht unbedingt ganz ohne den Einfluss der Veela zu verdanken wäre, denn diese, so konnte man bei einigen erkennen, hatten wohl Vorfahren in diese Richtung.  
  
Ohne eine Mine zu verziehen blickten sie die Menge vor ihnen an. Wie sie in ihren schwarzen, langen Umhängen und Hüten kreuz und quer auf dem Vorplatz standen, so waren sie das konträrste Gegenteil gegenüber ihnen.  
  
~°~°~°~ 


	6. Beauxbaton Verwirrung

*************  
  
Kapitel 6 - Beauxbaton - Verwirrung!  
  
*************  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Madame Maxime trat aus der Dunkelheit durch das Eingangstor hinaus. Sie trug einen fliederfarbenen weiten Umhang, welcher sich im Wind aufblähte. Die Kapuze verschleierte ihr Gesicht. Die Schüler aus Beauxbaton senkten ihre Köpfe. Als sie auf der zweit untersten Stufe angekommen war, hob sie gebieterisch ihre Hand und ihre durchdringende Stimme ertönte.  
  
"Herzlich Willkommen in Beauxbaton. Ich hoffe sie hatten eine angenehme Reise." Einige Schüler räusperten sich. "Ich bitte sie meinen Schülern in ihr Quartier zu folgen. Das Begrüßungsdîner wird um sieben Uhr beginnen. Sie werden in festlicher Kleidung erwartet." Damit drehte sie sich um und schritt elegant in Richtung Eingang. Dort angekommen drehte sie sich noch einmal um sagte: "Sie werden in einer Unterkunft wohnen. Nicht so wie es bei ihnen der Fall ist, getrennt. Damit verschwand sie und der größte der Teil der Schüler folgte ihr in respektvollem Abstand.  
  
Einige der Schüler warteten auf die Hogwarts Schüler und gaben ihn zu verstehen, mit zu kommen. Von Außen machte das Gebäude schon einen eindrucksvollen Eindruck, doch das Innere übertrumpfte all ihre Vorstellungen und Erwartungen. Die Eingangshalle war mit purem Gold verziert und gigantische kristallene Kronleuchter hingen von der mit Renaissance Malereien geschmückten Decke. Die Wände waren mit prachtvollen Gemälden, die anmutige Fräuleins, wagemutige Helden und Ritter und Prunkengel zeigten. Gegenüber des Eingangs war eine große, breite Treppe aus hellem Marmor, ausgelegt mit einem weinroten Teppich, der sich auch durch alle anderen Gänge zog. Staunend liefen sie den Schülern aus Beauxbaton durch unzählige Gänge hinter her. Mit großer Bestimmtheit konnten Harry und Ron sagen, dass sie ohne Hermine, die sich den Weg merkte, nicht mehr in die Eingangshalle finden würden. Plötzlich hielten sie an. Sie waren an einer weißen hohen, zweiflügeligen Tür angekommen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Was sie nun sahen war unvollstellbar. Ein hoher, großer Raum, in der Größe aller vier Gemeinschaftsräume zusammen von Hogwarts lag vor ihnen. Helle Plüschsofas und Ohrensessel mit verschnörkelten Beinen standen in Gruppen im Raum verteilt. Zwischen ihnen standen kleine Tischen. Direkt geradeaus durch war eine großflächige Fensterwand eingelassen, umrahmt mit dicken dunkelgrünen Samtvorhängen und goldenen Kordeln. Davor war ein weißer Flügel platziert. Die Wände waren mit freundlicher Stofftapete, in zart blau und weiß in großen Streifen ausgekleidet, war Hermine an einen vornehmen Kaffeesalon erinnerte. An den anderen beiden Wänden waren jeweils zwei Treppen zu sehen. Über den Türen am oberen Ende waren Schilder mit den Namen der Hogwarts Häuser angebracht.  
  
Begeistert traten sie ein.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
